grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Six Strings of Evil
Six Strings of Evil is the twenty sixth episode of season 1 of Grojband. It is the twenty sixth episode overall. Synopsis Corey gets a new guitar which turns out to have a mind of it's own. The guitar turns evil and takes control over his mind and goes out to destroy all of the other musical instruments in the world. Plot Kin, Kon and Laney are sitting down on the couch, irritated at Corey because he is forcing them to listen while he tries to perfect his guitar solo. The trio also wants to practice too but Corey keeps on repetitively playing his guitar without stopping. The Peaceville Dam is opening and Codey wishes he had the perfect guitar. Corey thinks he almost has his solo but Trina comes in a throws his guitar in a wood chipper. Corey yells in shock but then stops and asks how Trina managed to get a wood chipper and she says since the dam is being built by Beavers the beavers prefer to use their teeth. Corey is excited to get a new guitar but realizes that the band only has 94 cents and a half pack of gum. Grojband decides to go to the flea market and find a guitar at a discount. When Grojband goes to the Flea Market, they pass by Barney who's working at one of the booths where he's selling bobble heads and addressing himself as "Bobble Barney." He asks them if they'd like to buy a bobble head from him but Corey declines because he's focusing on getting a new guitar. Trina and Mina have a booth at the flea market to sell Mina's books. Trina wants to use the money to buy a Nick bobblehead doll from Bobble Barney but their business is too slow. Trina blames the merchandise but Mina says her books are interesting like the one titled "Wha?" which is a collection of strange events in Peaceville. Mina reads a tale about a tuba solo that caused an avalanche. Trina scoffs at the book and she takes it from Mina, and throws it into the wood chipper. Corey finds the perfect guitar with a blue star and Grojband heads back to the garage. The guitar sounds great but the band soon realizes that the guitar hates other music. The guitar takes over Corey and destroys Laney, Kin, and Kon's instruments. Corey tries to get rid of the guitar but it just tightens on him. Corey stays behind while Laney, Kon and Kin go back to the flea market to find some answers. The guitar then gets up and goes around Peaceville and destroys other sources of music and destroys music while dragging Corey along. First it destroys, the light on Corey's garage, then it destroys Ice Cream Tom's ice cream truck, and then it destroys The Newmans. Finally, it goes to the dam, where it intends to break it so that it can flood Peaceville, destroying all of the musical instruments in the town. Corey struggles to break free, but the guitar is wrapped around him too tight. At the flea market, Laney interrogates the stall that sold them Corey's guitar while Kin and Kon reads Wha?. Kin and Kon realize that the guitar is a shape shifter and has been behind every major tragedy surrounding Peaceville. The trio tries comes up with a plan to break Corey free from the guitar's grip by making Trina mad enough to write lyrics. Trina finally gets enough money for a Nick bobble head, and she goes to buy one from Bobble Barney. Bobble Barney starts putting one together. Kin and Kon sneak under the table and switch out the head with a "No" shaking Nick head. Trina asks Nick a bunch of questions and he answers them all with "No" this enrages her. When Trina asks Nick if she's prettier than Mina, he shakes his head no, sending her into Diary Mode. Laney gets her diary and takes it to Corey. Grojband sets up their band at the dam and they sing. This sets Corey free, but the dam breaks because of them rocking too hard. After the dam breaks, they all fall to their doom while Peaceville gets flooded. Corey tells his moral and closes the garage door. After he closes the garage door, a bunch of water breaks it open and Trina is seen floating on a raft where a music box floats up to her. She gets up and looks at it and the music box opens up and plays music and is revealed to have the same blue star on it as the guitar. The music box takes over Trina's mind and she becomes evil and vows to destroy all the music in the world and the episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin Minor Roles *Mina Beff *Bobble Barney *Nick Mallory (Flashback Cameo) *Ice Cream Tom (Cameo) *Carrie Beff (Cameo) *Kim Kagami (Cameo) *Konnie Kagami (Cameo) *Lenny Nepp (Cameo) Songs *No I Won't Play Trivia *This is the first episode that didn't end with Corey closing the garage door. Instead, after Corey closes the garage door, a flood of water bursted through it and Trina was seen floating in the water. Then, the evil guitar floated up in the form of a music box and it took over Trina's mind, making her want to destroy all the world's music. Cultural References *In the Rock Lore about the guitar's other forms, one of it's other forms was a flute that caused a pirate ship to crash into an ice burg. This was a reference to the Titanic. **After the pirate ship crashed into the ice burg, a blimp crashed into the ice burg. This was a reference to the crash of the Hindenburg. **After the blimp crashed into the ice burg, an airplane and a U.F.O. crashed into the ice burg. It has been considered that the airplane was a reference to 9/11 and the U.F.O. was supposed to resemble the other plane. This made the episode controversial and put the episode on a one-week hiatus before it aired on Cartoon Network. Episode Connections *The beavers from this episode were seen again in the episode It's in the Card. *G'ORB's U.F.O. from the episode Space Jammin' is seen again, crashing into an ice burg in Kin and Kon's Rock Lore. Errors *Trina threw Wha? into a wood chipper, where it got destroyed. However, later in the episode, Kin and Kon were seen reading it and it was perfectly intact. *The band only had a few cents and a pack of gum to buy a new guitar for Corey near the start of the episode, but later in the episode, when Kon wanted to buy Wha, he showed that he had a stack of money in his pocket. Production Notes *This is the twenty sixth episode of Season 1 of Grojband. In America, Season 1 has been cut in half so that it forms two seasons. Season 1 is really fifty two episodes making this the season 1 finale in America. *This episode did not air on it's original air date. For some reason, the episode Line of Credit took it's place and it didn't air until the same day of the next week. **It is considered that the reason for this is because this episode had been temporarily banned because of something in it that vaguely resembled 9/11. Gallery Six_Strings_of_Evil.jpg A Six Strings of Evil Picture.png Six_Strings_of_Evil.png The Newmans in Six Strings of Evil.jpg Guitar Smash.png Corey shushing Laney.png Corey endlessly practicing.jpg Trina with Corey's guitar.jpg Corey won't stop practicing.jpg Trina ruined Corey's guitar.jpg Corey's excited for a new guitar.jpg Half a pack of gum flavored him in the band fundings.jpg Meeting Bobble Barney at the Flea Market.jpg Trina and Wha?.jpg A flashback to the worst moment of Trina's life.jpg See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Corey